


Sweet Revenge

by HauntRavensong



Series: Press Start to Begin. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Crowley (Supernatural), Angry Dean Winchester, Confused Castiel, Dark Humor, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, Gen, Smug Reader, offensive banter, reader is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: The Winchesters lost a bet with their friend. Now they must be mentally prepared for the penalty: A game of Cards Against Humanity.





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a picture I saw on google and just wanted to write a scenario around it. This is my first post on here so there will be mistakes, especially since I'm writing from a phone. Hope you all enjoy it! \^.^/

"Why am I sticky?" Sam asked with a groan. He didn't ask for this. Neither did Dean but here they are, playing a card game that their friend (Y/n) chose. The brothers are never going to bet against him ever again. Ever.

To make matters worse (Y/n) somehow got Crowley to play as well. (Y/n) was going to ask Castiel to join in but he's busy. Also he doesn't want to break his best friend.

The King of Hell put down his answer card with an amused smirk, but Dean just sighed. Deep down he enjoyed the game but was just irritated. (Y/n) was snickering while putting down his own card.

Crowley's smirk became a full on grin after Dean had shuffled the answer cards. He had read (Y/n)'s mind. "This is going to be good."

"Why am I sticky? Elf cum." Sam groaned out. This only made the others snicker. Even more so with the next card. "Why am I sticky? Muppet necking."

(Y/n) let out a full laugh at this. "Holy shit! Why is that a card?!" He managed between laughs. It was actually nice to the Winchesters to hear their friend laugh. He's been in a dark place lately.

Thankfully Sam was unaware of what that card meant, but Crowley even seemed somewhat disturbed. He didn't let it show though. 

"My my, Moose." He drawled out teasingly. "I never thought you'd be into that."

Said Winchester shot him a glare that just went ignored. He flipped the last card, "Why am I sticky? Homoerotic volleyball montage." He then rubbed his temples. "You guys are the worst."

His brother was holding back a laugh as he told Sam. "Yeah but you love at least two of us."

"I'm rather glad that (Y/n) invited me for this little game night. This is on par with my other favorite pass time."

"No problem, Crowley." (Y/n) said with a hint of amusement. "I thought that the King of Hell would enjoy it. Made by assholes for assholes."

The older Winchester interjected. "I just want this over with. Pick one, Sammy."

It was actually a close game though Sam isn't close to winning at all. (Y/n) set the winning limit at five and he has four. As does Crowley. Dean has three.

Sam pondered this for a short moment. No matter what he picks he's going to be teased for the rest of his life. In the end he picked the Muppet necking since he didn't know what that was.

"Yes!" Dean nearly shouted as he grabbed the card. "Thank ya, Sammy. Now it's...my turn." The dread in his voice made the other two chuckle. Never in his life did Dean expect (Y/n) to have such an odd sense of humor. The dread showed on his face after reading his prompt card.

"My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of blank and blank."

Since this was their first prompt that needed two answers, (Y/n) explained how to put them down. The first card to read would be on the top once faced down. He even showed them. To him it was easier that way. He became a little too used to the online version.

When he had read a couple of cards in his hand, he nearly died from lack of breath. "Oh fucking Hell!"

He was so tempted but was it too far? Maybe but damn it's so true. Crowley put his cards down and read (Y/n)'s mind. When his brown eyes widened, Dean couldn't help but watch with suspicion. Especially after what the demon said next.

"Play it, Roo." It was his nickname for (Y/n).

"If I die please make sure that I don't get tortured." As he said this, Sam put down his two cards. From the look on his face he didn't have a good set.

"Oh Roo, after the wonderful game we've had so far, I'd make sure you get your own penthouse." Crowley then snapped his fingers to shuffle the sets of cards. Surprisingly the sets didn't get mixed up.

Now it was time to flip the cards. "My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of... Alcoholism and poor life choices. That is Sammy's set."

"I had nothing else."

"My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of... Pedos in speedos and testicular cancer." This made him and Sam grimace. Crowley just looked slightly away to keep from laughing at their reactions.

The next set actually made Sam worry about his brother. It caused Dean's face to be red from both anger and slight embarrassment. Mostly anger. "My life is ruled by a vicious cycle of... Demonic possession and daddy issues."

Dean sent a glare at the King of Hell and (Y/n). It unfazed them given that they both had champion poker faces on.

"Just so you know, I plan on punchin' whoever played the demonic possession card."

After a few moments of thinking, he did pick the offending card just on the base that it was indeed their life. It also made him wonder if he did actually have those issues. Now it was a waiting game to see who will be the one getting punched.

When Dean looked away a moment, (Y/n) quickly grabbed the black card and yelled, "I win!" before taking off like a bullet deeper into the bunker. Dean was right on his heels.

Crowley just smiled. "Ah, those two get along so well. He made my day inviting me. I wonder if Lucifer would actually enjoy this."

"Doubtful." Sam told him. "If anything he'd just want to disintegrate (Y/n) for this rudeness."

A loud yelp got their attention. (Y/n) was actually a fast runner if he wanted to be. Sam glanced back to Crowley. "Aren't you going to save him at least?"

"Nope." He responded. "I said I would give him a penthouse in Hell, not save him from Squirrel's rage."

Now yelling made them look toward the halls.

"(Y/N) GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"NO! CASS, CONTROL YOUR BOY TOY!"

Suddenly the angel was in the library with a deeply confused look on his face. "Sam, why is Dean chasing (Y/n) and what is a 'boy toy'?"

This made Crowley chuckle, "You really should go out more, Feathers. If you plan on having another game, don't hesitate to invite me." He disappeared after that, leaving the angel to be more confused.

Before Sam could say anything loud crashing noises sounded from the kitchen area. It was beyond time for him to break up the possible fight.

"I'll explain it to you later, Cass." Sam promised him. "For now just be prepared to heal those two."

Castiel didn't have to heal anything serious, the worst was a massive headache (Y/n) got after the noogie Dean had given him. Evil man. From that moment on, the brothers agreed to not bet against him. They did promise to have other game nights with this game. Much to Sam's discomfort.

(Y/n) might invite Gabriel for the next game of Cards Against Humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> I might post more but just to warn you all, I for some reason always make things long winded. I apologize ahead of time. Also, I ask that anyone who has a problem with how I spell Cass' nickname not correct me. It's how I spell it and it is not a big deal.


End file.
